


The Irresistible Force

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> Violence, cannibalism, vore. No sex.<br/>For the prompt <i>Digital Devil Saga, Heat/Argilla: force feeding - "Afraid you'll start to like it?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irresistible Force

_If she changes her mind, I'll just grab that guy over there._

*

Once Argilla has made up her mind -- well, Heat keeps an eye on her, because he's got his own doubts that anyone who could ignore a need for the sake of some kind of pathetic morals isn't someone who's going to fall easily into the habit. Instead he suspects her to be the kind of person who will eat as little as she can get by with and live, and if she suffers in the meantime, she'll be fine with that.

It's bullshit. It's just such bullshit.

*

The others are off exploring; he pins her down with the weight of his body, one of her wrists held under his, her other hand pressed against his chest and shoving hard to try to keep him off. She's always stronger than he remembers. With his other hand he holds the arm he'd bitten off the enemy and shoves it in her face. "Eat it," he says.

Her face is twisted up with embarrassed rage, and she turns her face to the side, smearing blood from her lips to her cheeks. "I don't need it. Eat it yourself, if you want it so badly."

He snorts. "It's just one arm. Not like it's even filling. You gonna eat it or not, you stubborn woman?"

Argilla's fingernails catch at the neck of his cape, twist hard, partially cutting off his air. "Get that _thing_ out of my face!"

"What," he mocks, and presses it back to her lips. "Afraid you'll start to like it?"

She bites down on the flesh hard and twists under him, kicks up, nails him hard in the stomach with a foot. He lets go of her, winded; the pain spreads across his midsection. She was kicking hard enough that he might have broken a rib if she'd hit a little higher. Argilla doesn't let up, takes advantage of his loosened grip to yank her wrist free, swings on him with it. He takes the first punch across his jaw and tastes blood in his mouth as his teeth close on the inside of his cheek. The second he manages to block, catches her fist and rolls with the momentum. She scrabbles a moment for purchase, then straddles him.

For a moment they seem frozen like that; her on top of him, her skirt rucked up high enough to show her shorts, her chest heaving and violent pink lines growing out from her atma, casting the curves of her chest into sharp relief of highlight and shadow. Her face is tight with fury, and a large scrap of flesh hangs from her teeth where she'd torn it out of the arm he had been trying to force her with. It bleeds, smears her lipstick red, drips down her chin and onto Heat's chest where it stains him.

The sound of her breathing, loud and ragged, seems to echo. He can feel her hand shaking in his. "I'll kill you," she mutters around the scrap in her mouth. "I'll--"

"Like that?" he asks, but he can't quite make it as mocking as he wants. For a moment he hopes it's true; feels his heart race faster and his body tense. He leans up slowly, carefully, watching her nose wrinkle, then leans in and takes the bloody scrap of flesh in his own mouth, tugs it from her teeth and swallows it.

Argilla watches him with something resigned in her gaze. Her tongue darts slides out and licks the blood away from her lips.

He looks away first. "Never mind," he says, gruff and suddenly irritated; at himself, at her for being stubborn, at this whole damn world. He lets go of her arm.

"Heat?" she asks, low-voiced, but the tension's gone out of her.

"Do it your own way," he says.


End file.
